The Original Dhampyr
by spades4891
Summary: This story follows the narrative of Mikah Mikaelson, and her perspective of what happened during the time the Originals spent in Mystic Falls. WARNING: contains spanking of minor, and some content or language not suitable for young eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will follow the general Vampire Diaries format, but for the most part will have its own origin. This takes place in Season 3 when all the siblings have awakened. It will go back and forth, but I'm using the story as inspiration!**

I kicked the pebbles across the street as I dragged myself through the square, taking in the sight of people walking. It felt great to be in the sunlight again. I made my way into a restaurant and gladly plopped myself down at the bar. A young blonde bartender laughed as he took in the sight of me. "Aren't you a little young to be sitting at the bar?"

I scowled. "Yeah, but I would like to sit here if that's okay?" I flashed a quick smile, and he didn't seem to mind. He placed a menu in front of me and walked away. _If only he knew how old I really was._ I glanced over my shoulder and noticed the scent of vampire next to me. He had dark hair and was drinking a glass of bourbon. He smirked when he caught my eye.

"You're a little young. What are you 10?"

"I'm 11 and a half. Thank you very much." I turned away from him, looking at the menu.

"I don't know you. Are you from around here?"

"I guess you could say that." I replied, trying to mask my annoyance.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. What's your name kid?"

"Excuse me? May I please place my order?" I raised my hand towards the blonde bartender as he made his way over.

"Sure thing. What can I get you?"

"I'd like a steak, medium rare, with the side of the day and some water please. Also, the man next to me is bothering me." I put on my scared puppy eyes, smirking when he glared at Damon.

"Damon—leave her alone."

"Relax Donovan. I'm just getting to know our new resident." Damon flashed another smile at me and I just rolled my eyes, shredding my napkin. "I know you're not human." Damon whispered, as he traced the rim of his glass.

"I'm not bothering you."

"You're a child. What kind of monster turns a child into a vampire?"

"I really should not be talking to you."

"Okay. Can you at least tell me your name? I just want to protect my town, kid."

I sighed. _What can it hurt right? As long as he doesn't know my last name, it shouldn't be an issue._ "My name is Mikah."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Mikah." Damon held up a glass, and I smiled. He didn't seem so bad. "I have a brother here and some friends. What about you? You alone, or do you have some family here?"

"I'm with family."

"Hmm. What is your family like?" Damon smiled, pushing my plate towards me. I let out a sigh, and returned his smile.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I raised a brow and I saw something click in Damon's demeanor.

"I'm an honest man, can't you tell kid?" He replied charmingly.

"Well, look at who the cat dragged in." I blanched at the voice coming from behind Damon.

"What do you want Kol?" Damon scoffed, finishing the last of his drink. I kept my eye on the shredded napkin, trying to focus on breathing.

"I just want to know why Mikah is talking to _you_." Kol's voice went dark, as I felt his glare on the back of my neck. I turned around, flinching at the fire in his eyes.

"Hi." I whispered meekly. I hesitated, but I knew I couldn't resist. I haven't seen him in nearly a century. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you."

"Hi squirt. What are you doing here?"

"I…well, everyone was busy and I didn't think he'd notice if I left."

"Well love, we noticed you were missing."

"Uncle-"

"Save it."

"Wait. Uncle?" Damon laughed. "She's your niece?"

"Whoops. I guess you're just going to have to forget that." Kol grabbed Damon's face, compelling him to forget me. He grabbed my arm and yanked me off the chair, dragging me out of the restaurant. I glanced back and saw Damon shush me as I realized his drink was laced with vervain. I nodded in agreement.

"Uncle Kol! Please, I'm sorry." I tried, Kol's grip getting stronger.

"Do you have any idea what Nik is going to do to you? It is dangerous for you to be out!" He scolded. "He doesn't need to be worried about you while he's fighting the Salvatores. The last thing we need is to lose you." Kol loosened his grip long enough to kiss the top of my head. "It's time to go home."

"Kol—please. Wait!" I mustered the biggest puppy dog eyes I could, but the tone of his sigh let me know I didn't have a choice. "If you're awake…does that mean Papa is too?"

"Yes. That doppleganger woke him again."

"Please don't tell Papa where I was."

Kol hesitated and finally grinned. "We'll see darling." I let out a sigh, smiling. _I may be in trouble, but at least everyone is home again._


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Kol, please let me go." I whined, tired of being held like a three-year-old.

"Do you promise to cooperate?"

"Yes." I gritted through my teeth. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and he finally sighed and let loose. We kept walking along the path until finally the house was ahead. My stomach started to knot up and the worry of facing Nik started to eat away my thoughts. Kol was almost to the door before he realized I was no longer next to him.

Kol turned, his jaw tight. "Mikah, darling, please come inside." He crossed his arms, and I stubbornly planted myself on the ground. Kol rolled his eyes, reaching for my arm but the self-preservation side of me vamped to the top of the tree behind me. "You promised me you'd cooperate." I started to reply but quickly froze when I saw the door open. Rebekah poked her head out.

"What are you doing out here Kol?"

"Trying to get the _baby_ brat out of the tree. She's being difficult." He smirked, catching my eye. I scowled, but not giving him the satisfaction of responding.

"Don't be mean to her!" Rebekah playfully slapped him, and I smiled. She would forever defend me and be on my side.

"I'm not being mean!"

"Are too!" I shouted out, not caring that I was finally speaking again. I jumped down from the tree, hiding behind Rebekah.

"No," Kol smiled. "Mean would be doing something like this—Niklaus! We're home! But your darling niece just said 'she doesn't have to do a damn thing you say' and she's headed back to the Salvatores."

I gasped, quickly running in the opposite direction but I slammed into a figure. I scrambled to my feet again, making out the masculine figure and a tiny shriek escaped me. I dust myself off, and stare at my feet, not moving. I felt antsy and wanted desperately to be anywhere but there.

"Mikah." His voice rumbled.

"Hi Nik." I hated how weak and childlike I sounded.

"Look at me." I sighed and slowly drew my head up, standing straight. "Where were you?"

"I just went into town to get something to eat. I was bored and…" I trailed off, closing my eyes cursing myself silently.

"You were bored?" A deep voice cut harshly through the air. I spun around quickly, my heart beating quickly. "Inside. Now."

I vamped past everyone, heading for the corner farthest away from the door. _I hate this stupid corner, but maybe they'll give me points for going?_

"Nik, I was just kidding." I heard Kol try but was immediately cut off by a scoff.

"She got herself into this mess." Nik laughed. I heard shuffling of feet, getting closer and closer.

"Alright love, come here." I took a deep breath and turned around. Uncle Nik was leaning against his desk, Rebekah and Kol not too far behind him. He grabbed my elbow and pulled me between his legs. "Would you like to tell me what went on today?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase. Tell me." Nik raised his brow, ready to strike at any disobedience.

"I heard you talking to the doppleganger, and I wanted to play but you were ignoring me so I went for a walk. Eventually I got hungry, so I went into this restaurant. That's all."

"Not all. She was talking to Damon." Kol crossed his arms, glaring at me. Nik just turned his attention to me, studying me.

"Oh. I forgot." _Way to be a coward, Mikah._ "He started talking to me, but then Kol stepped in."

"Did you feed?"

"I fed on a boy before going, but I compelled him to forget my face." I smiled slightly at Nik's glint of approval.

"You fed?" My stomach twisted, and I could feel the blood freeze in my veins. The humor in Nik's expression didn't go unnoticed, but I turned, my eyes glued to the floor. _You can't even look at him in the eye, Mikah. Stop being a baby!_

"I didn't kill him."

"That isn't what I asked. Look at me." I took a deep breath and locked eyes with Papa. "You fed on a human?"

"Yes sir." I whispered. I didn't dare look down. "But Papa-"

"Are you allowed to feed alone?"

"Papa—"

"Mikah Kaylen Mikaelson, answer my question." He demanded. Papa straightened his tie, his hands behind his back. He smiled, his anger not shown.

"Full name. How terrifying."

"Niklaus, enough. Answer the question, young lady."

"No, Papa."

"No what?"

"No, I'm not allowed to feed alone."

"Then it's done. Go cut a switch." Papa handed me his blade, and I just gaped at him. He hasn't whipped me with a switch in years!

"Papa, please. Don't take a switch to me." I begged, but I quickly backed away when he stepped towards me.

"We are in a new place, in a war that Niklaus has declared with the others in Mystic Falls. Someone could have taken you. Trust me, you are lucky I am only taking a switch to you. Now, are you going to cooperate or should I add disobedience?"

"No sir." I took the blade and quickly made my way outside. My heart panged with ache as I replayed the fear on Papa's face. I didn't really understand there was a war. It was just harmless right? What could humans do to me? I cut a switch, removing the leaves and branches. My fingers tingled, knowing I was about to hand the instrument responsible for my future pain over. I groaned, trudging my way back inside. I saw Papa in the foyer, his sleeves rolled up. He motioned for me to come over to him, and I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed he was alone.

"Bend over the arm, Mikah." Papa instructed, taking the switch from me. "Take your jeans down as well." I pulled my jeans down to my knees, putting myself over the arm of the loveseat. "Do we need to discuss what you did wrong?"

"No Papa." I whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the first swish but instead was surprised to feel his hand. I gasped, shocked at the initial pain. He smacked again, switching sides, spanking harder and harder. I started to feel my anger, and I held on the pillow forcing myself to stay quiet despite the fire at his hand. I couldn't help but be stubborn. Papa would tell me it was the Mikaelson in me. I could feel my breath hitch and lone tears falling, slowly betraying me. I remained stoic, until I hear Papa sigh. "Fine. Hard way it is." He muttered. I went to stand, but Papa quickly pushed me back down. He pulled my panties down with my jeans, and every sense of self-preservation screamed.

"Papa, please. I'm sorry. I won't disobey anymore!" He ignored me and I felt the switch. I cried out, but he laid the switch hard and swiftly seven more times, before pausing. "Papa," I sobbed. "Please…" I reached back, and he pinned my arms in the small of my back. "No…." I cried uncontrollably, snot smearing on the loveseat. He didn't say anything, but instead brought down the switch three more times before breaking it and throwing it in the fire. He carefully pulled my panties back up and rubbed circles in my back until he could hear my breathing starting to return to normal. He gently guided me to his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Papa." I cried, holding onto his tie.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry the punishment was so harsh, sweetheart. You have to understand the danger you could have put yourself in. I need you to promise me to remember the rules I have set for you. They are there for a reason. Understood?"

"Yes Papa." I sniffled. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I glanced up to Nik leaning against the door jam.

"Kol says you were in a conversation with Damon Salvatore." Nik's voice was quiet but stern. "Do not get mixed in with Salvatore business."

"She will not get involved, Niklaus." Papa said, looking down at me, his warning silent.

"Yes Papa." I mumbled again. _Way to be an obedient child, Mikah._

"Mikah, understand that if you get involved, I can't dagger you so I will just take a belt to you. Understood?" Nik stood straight, his hands behind my back and I quickly looked up to Papa but he didn't say anything.

"I will not get involved." I replied softly, Nik smiled approvingly and walked out of the room. Kol would make fun of me if he saw how compliant I was being. Papa continued to run his fingers through my hair, humming a lullaby. I slowly closed my eyes, listening to his voice.

"Papa?"

"Mikah?" I could hear Papa's smile in his voice.

"Would you let Uncle Nik punish me?"

"If it meant you'd behave. It is dangerous." Papa stopped stroking my hair. "I will do anything to save you, and that could be a problem for Niklaus. He needs to end this curse."

"Okay, Papa." I buried my face into his chest once more, and he continued stroking my hair and humming the lullaby once more. I slowly fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I HAD MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND NO MONEY TO GET A NEW ONE BUT NOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MORE REGULARLY...ALSO, THIS MAY CONTAIN SOME SERIOUS DISCIPLINE BUT I FEEL LIKE THIS IS WHAT WOULD BE PLAYED OUT. I'M SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

"Hey there."

I snapped my focus to Damon Salvatore standing in front of me. "I'm not allowed to talk to you." I quickly ignored him, going back to my spinning.

"Wanna see stuff your family's hiding from you?" I glanced up slowly to see Damon half-smirking. When I didn't reply, he winked and held out his hand. Before logic could sink in, I took his hand.

Damon had all the books broken out, scattered amongst his coffee table, and we both were scavenging through the notes. "See, there's all the lore on your uncle here." Damon pointed to the sun and moon curse, but I just smiled. I knew what my grandfather had done, and what the true curse was but I didn't dare breathe a word about it. "Oh Allison!" Damon sang, flipping through the books. A girl in just her bra and panties came waltzing in, clearly compelled to Damon's will. "Could you please feed our young guest?"

She smiled and held out her wrist to my mouth, and I couldn't ignore the temptation so I bit into her, relishing in the warmth of her blood. The satisfaction of her blood was a high and I didn't need a lot since I was only half and a small child as well. "Thank you." I said, smiling, wiping my mouth.

"So what's the lore on your family? What do you think? Are we missing something?" Damon asked, flipping through the books.

"Well, my grandfather was extremely sadistic. The lore is something about my uncle being half wolf and half vampire-he's the original hybrid. The curse was just something made up…" I trailed off to the sound of feet on the stairs leading to the boarding house. I shushed Damon, focusing my hearing. I recognize the patterns. My heart stopped and I looked at Damon frantically. Someone knocked on the door, and when I finally heard Kol's soft growling, I panicked. I froze when I noticed Stefan opening the door. "Hello." Kol smiled, his eyes flashing towards me. "I'm just here for my niece."

"What if she doesn't want to go with you?" Stefan stood tall with his arms crossed, daring him to try anything.

Kol growled, throwing himself at Stefan but was stopped by the magic of having been uninvited. He laughed, then placed his hands behind his back. "Mikah. If you would like me to tell Niklaus everything, I suggest you get your ass outside right now. You have until three." I looked over at Damon, glancing at the book….a dhamphyr…that's what I was. I reached for the book and Damon took it out of my reach. "ONE!" I heard Kol roar, as I realized he saw what I was doing. I glared at Damon for a minute, quickly speeding to Kol's side. He yanked me forward, vamp speeding all the way to the mansion.

He threw me inside the door, sitting me in the kitchen. "What were you doing there?" Uncle Kol's voice was low, and he was smiling as he took my hand and led me into the family room and sat me in the chair. He had his arms on either side of me, but I was staring intently on the hole beginning to form in my jeans. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as I could feel his gaze on me. I could smell Uncle Nik entering the room and I made note of his stiff presence as he was watching our interaction. "Sweetheart, I just want to know what you were doing."

My blood started to boil and I could help but get angry. I could feel my fangs retract and I gritted through my teeth, "You know what? It's not of your fucking business… _sweetheart_." I answered, still looking down. I started to chew on my bottom lip, ignoring the blood coming from my lip.

"Let me show you how it's done, brother."

I glanced up to see the scowl on his face and my heart dropped. I tended to be brave, but my uncle scares me when he's angry. "What did I tell you?"

"You said not to leave." I whispered, sinking further in the chair away from him.

"What did I say about eating people?"

"Not to." I gulped. "But I didn—"

Uncle Nik popped my thigh, causing me to hiss but I didn't dare strike back. "If you're going to lie to me love, don't wear your dinner home." He pointed at the top left of my shirt where there was a small drop of blood. "What were you doing?" He asked, raising my chin up.

"I was just wanting to get out. That was it. I just didn't think you'd notice me." I cursed myself for being a coward, but Uncle Nik nodded in approval.

"Go fetch the belt." Uncle Nick stood up to the side, to allow me to get up. I looked up to him pleading, but I could see his face. My heart raced as I slowly made my way to the closet. "You have to the count of three to have it back with your jeans down and over the couch." Uncle Nik growled, slamming his fist down on the table. "One."

I used my speed to grab the vervain-soaked belt hanging in the closet and was over the arm of the couch with my jeans around my knee by the time he shouted 'Two."

"Please, Uncle Nik. Please don't whip me."

My stomach was in knots, but I could hear Uncle Nik behind me pacing back and forth. "Mikah. You need to obey. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Nik." I whispered, holding on to the couch pillows with all my might. "I don't need a spanking, I won't do it again." I pleaded, growling at Kol's laughter behind me.

" _Uncle Nik,"_ Kol mocked, his voice turning sarcarstic. "I think she deserves a whipping for the disrespect and nearly choosing to listen to Damon over her own uncle."

I groaned, and could just picture Uncle Nik glaring daggers at me. I shot Kol a look of betrayal and I could see he instantly regretted his words. I knew by Kol's face that Uncle Nik was furious. "Damon Salvatore, eh?" Uncle Nik whispered. I wanted to run away, but I settled for burying my face into the couch instead. "What did I tell you?" I couldn't respond, and I felt him jerk my panties down to my knees. "What. Did. I. Tell. You?" He growled, and I instantly retreated further into the couch. I could feel the anger radiating from him, and I shivered.

"I will handle her spanking." I jumped up, but was quickly forced back down. "Niklaus. I will make sure we do not have this conversation again. It will not happen again, will it young lady?"

I closed my eyes, a tear falling down. "No, Papa." I whispered, suddenly contrite. "Papa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"I don't want to hear it. Do not make promises you do not intend to keep." Papa said, his hand on my back. His voice was sharp enough to cut the air, and I didn't dare respond with any form of disrespect.

"I was hungry Papa. I thought I could control the hunger, and I thought I would be okay. I just wanted fresh air." The waterworks started flowing, and I knew I was sounding more like a coward than I should be.

"Ask your uncle for the belt." He ordered, and I gasped but not disobeying him. My body shook and stomach dropped as I stood up, very aware of the fact my shirt was only long enough to cover the majority of bottom.

"U-uncle Nik? May I p-please have the belt?" I didn't dare make eye contact with him, his eyes bore holes in my face. I could feel the tears sting, but he handed me the belt. I took a deep breath and handed the belt to Papa.

"Bend over. You're getting the whole whooping with the belt. You're not going to be sitting for a long time young lady."

"Whoa, Elijah." Kol started, feeling guilty. I could tell he was just mad at me, but didn't want me in trouble. "Don't you think—"

"What, Kol? You don't think she deserves a tanning? I already gave her a switching for this last week." I hated the way Papa always sounded calm and logical.

"I mean…of course she does, but a bare belting? I am in the body of a 17 year old, and I have never had a full belting at the hand of my papa…"I bit my lip hopeful that Papa would oblige, but he just laughed.

"You wouldn't survive a belting from Mikael. I'll handle my wayward child." Without warning, I felt the burning, searing belt across my behind and instantly screamed, jolting up to have Papa forcibly bend me back over. "That was your only reprieve, child." He warned, and I held on to the couch with all my might as Papa brought the belt down again and I cried out.

"Papa…papa please? Can Uncle Nik or Kol hold my hands? I'm not trying to disobey." I could feel the tears streaming, and since it was only the second stripe, I knew Papa wasn't going to go easy.

"Of course. Kol." Uncle Kol sat on the couch in front of me, holding my biceps. Uncle Nik just glared at me. _It'll be okay,_ Kol promised me silently.

 _Yes sir._ I held my gaze on his face as I took a deep breath as I heard Papa bring the belt back. I cringed and cried out, but Uncle Kol was too strong for me to fight him, and Papa took advantage and rained spank after spank on my buttocks, heating and burning my bottom. I cried out, bawling and begging Papa to stop but my cries fell deaf on his ears. After what seemed like eternity, I finally heard Papa speak out, his voice assertive. "What was the spanking for?"

"D-disprespect, and the fact I d-d-disobeyed all the rules s-set for me." I sniffled, my ass on fire. "Please Papa, I learned my lesson." I started to cry again, but I felt Papa's hand on my back again.

He whipped me twelve more times across my sit spots. Hard. I fought hard to get up, and kicked, but Papa didn't miss his mark and Kol was too strong for me to fight against. I heard Papa walk away and I could hear the clattering of him putting the belt away in the closet. I sank my head in Kol's lap, crying my heart out. I didn't notice Papa pulling my underwear back up or him slipping my jeans off. I felt him rubbing my back and Kol stroking my arms as I continued crying. After a while, once I finally had my sobbing under control, Papa stood me up in front of him, pulling me between his legs. He kissed my nose, his eyes filled with tears. "Mikah, I don't like punishing you. You understand why I did, don't you?"

"Yes Papa."

"Tell me."

"I was disrespectful and I disobeyed you and Uncle Klaus." I swallowed, feeling guilty again.

"What else?"

"You and Uncle Klaus talked to me about this last week. You also told me not to feed without one of you." I whispered, the tears betraying me.

"The Salvatores want to hurt us. They are not our friends right now. Had they known your worth, they would take you from me. Do you know what that would do?"

"Make you angry?"

"You're missing the point." Papa put me on his lap, careful not to sit me on my bottom. "You mean everything to me. I couldn't lose you. You did something today and put yourself in a situation of getting seriously hurt—all because you didn't think. You do not tell the Salvatores who you are and you most certainly do not go in public without one of us. You look like an eleven year old, and that alone will raise questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa."

"Now, about involving yourself in Niklaus's business…"

"Oh papa, please. I won't do it again." I started to cry, gripping onto his shirt.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes Papa."

"There better not be another time we have to discuss this but if there's a next time, you will go to Niklaus and you'll ask him for a spanking. Whether he decides to spank you or not, you will comply. Any arguments, and I will make sure he includes a whipping. Regardless, you'll have earned another round with myself and the belt. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." I whined, burying my face into Papa's shoulder blade.

"Niklaus?"

"You are lucky your papa stepped in when he did. I am almost certain you'd still be feeling the belt right now if I was handling it. Stay out of Salvatore business. I do not like repeating myself. Understood?" Uncle Nik growled, his voice evening out. I looked up at him, sorrowful. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Answer him, Mikah Kaylen." Papa scolded.

"Yes sir."

"I don't want anything to happen to you sweetheart." Uncle Nik whispered. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"I cannot bear to lose you, or to have to imagine where you are or what they're doing to you." I could hear the sorrow in Papa's voice and my heart broke. "I will be very strict about this. You do not go into town without Niklaus or myself." I cried some more softly, but only because I knew that Damon would want to talk to me and I wanted to talk to him. I felt like he had answers only he could answer for me. I knew though that I would have to be smart enough to hide it from Papa and Uncle Nik…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was going to wait to post this until I had the whole section, but I felt horrible for being so late with an update. Here's a preview if you will of what is to come! :) Thanks.**

I sat in the chair, with my feet tucked in watching the hybrids move about the house. I glanced over at Papa, sitting in the armchair reading a book. "Papa?"

"Yes Mikah?" Papa glanced at me over his book, his expression serious.

"May I please go into town?"

"No." Papa turned the page in his book, and I let out a sigh. I jumped out of my seat, determined to find a way out of this stupid house.

I walked into the living room and jumped right on Kol's stomach, earning a scowl from him. "Hiya Uncle." I grinned, kissing his check. He glared at me, but finally threw a quick smile.

"What do you want, Mike?"

"I really want to get out of this house." I pouted, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How long have you been grounded?"

"It's been a bloody three weeks since Papa gave me a belting. I'm going crazy, Uncle Kol." I frowned, and he started rubbing my back. "Could you please talk to Papa?"

"Well…"

"Please? I'll do anything." I stuck my bottom lip out, causing Uncle Kol to laugh. He shrugged me off of him, and got off the couch and made his way into the office. I followed closely, fear starting to erupt inside.

"Elijah."

"No."

"Oh c'mon mate. She needs fresh air. I promise to go with her."

"The answer is no, Kol."

"Elijah."

"Kol, I don't want her out there right now. Klaus is in a war with those Salvatores, and I don't want her caught up in the middle of it."

"You can't keep her locked up! Wouldn't you rather I take her out than her to go off on her own without anyone knowing?"

I bit my lip as I peered around the door to see Papa staring at Uncle Kol. He broke his focus and glared at me. "If you leave his side, sitting will be of the past…for both of you." He smirked at Kol, and straightened his tie. "Yes, I think that would be an ideal arrangement."

"Elijah, you honestly don't mean that."

"On the contrary brother, I do. If she finds any trouble, you'll get the same punishment she does. Do you still want to go out?"

Kol turned to face me, and he got down on one knee to face me. "I'm putting my ass on the line for you. Do _not_ make me regret it."

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. I wrapped my arms around Papa's waist with a huge grin. "Thanks Papa."


	5. Chapter 5

I could see ahead my favorite restaurant in this forsaken town, of course it was Mystic Grill. Honestly I don't think I've been more excited to hang out with Uncle Kol. I took his hand, a grin spreading across my face as I noticed he let a smirk go. He opened the door for me, allowing me to enter first. I glanced around and only noticed a few familiar faces: the Salvatore boys, the blond vampire Uncle Nik fancies, and a boy named Jeremy that kind of became my friend in my previous adventures into town. I ran up to the bar and smiled when the blonde bartender came up to me. "Hey kid. What do you want?"

"Hey! Can I get a Mystic burger, fries, and a root beer please?"

Matt smiled. "Sure thing kid. I'm Matt by the way." He extended his hand out and I smiled once again.

"Mikah." I shook his hand, and spun around the barstool until I was feeling a little dizzy. I jumped down and peeked around the corner and noticed Uncle Kol flirting with two ladies, so I ran back to the stool. I glanced over and noticed a man with light brown hair, and the beginnings of a beard. He stared intently at his glass of bourbon, his expression full of thoughtfulness. "Hey."

The older man looked up, and gave a polite small smile, before turning his attention back to his bourbon. "Aren't you a little young to be sitting at the bar?"

"No. I'm not drinking." I scowled a little, but still smiling. "What's your name?"

"Didn't anyone ever explain to you the rules of speaking to strangers?"

"It's not like you could do anything to me." I muttered, frowning at his rudeness. I turned away, smiling again when Matt brought over my root beer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Ric."

"Hi Ric. I'm Mikah." I extended my hand out as Matt did to me, and smiled when Ric took my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ric finished his bourbon, and set his glass down nodding to Matt, signaling for a refill.

I quickly turned as I felt a hand on my shoulder but immediately relaxed when I noticed it was Kol. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yes." I muttered, blushing. "I'm not five."

Kol smirked and kissed my forehead. "You going to be alright if I step out for a few minutes?" I couldn't ignore the girl lingering behind him, and groaned. Kol winked, kissing my forehead again before taking the girl's hand and leading her out the side door.

"Donovan! Bourbon on ice." I turned my head, scowling at Damon, now sitting between Ric and I. "Oh, hello there. I didn't see you sitting right there."

"Yeah right." I muttered, taking the napkin in front of me and ripping it slowly into little pieces. I smiled again when Matt set my burger and fries in front of me, and refilled my root beer. _Finally, something to occupy me so I don't have to talk to Dick head._ I picked up the juicy burger and bit into its gloryness. I am extremely thankful my human half can still appreciate the taste of human food.

"So listen. What is Klaus planning to do with Elena?" Damon lowered his voice so I would be the only one to hear him.

"I don't know. He does not involve me in his adult affairs." I rolled my eyes as I repeated the words he always threw around anytime I was caught trying to eavesdrop or find out information.

"Hm." Damon stared at me, as if he was trying to decide what to action to take next. "So you have no idea about anything?"

"Nope. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." I took another bite again, trying not to cower under Damon's stare-not that it was any comparison to my uncles or father.

"Fair enough. So, you have no idea what his plans are? You have no idea who is in the cave?"

"The cave?" I dropped my burger and glared at him. "What do you mean 'who is in the cave'?" I crossed my arms, feeling the blood starting to rush to my eyes.

"Hit a nerve, did I? Better calm down little vamp." Damon swished another swallow of his bourbon.

"I told you, I don't know what his plans are."

"Do you know where he's keeping Elena?" Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Nope." I took the last bite and ate it, trying to not let my heart race.

"How much does your father love you?"

"What do you know about my father?" I turned completely, facing Damon.

"Well, I know it is either Klaus or a Mikaelson brother. I know your mother isn't Rebekah since she talks about wanting a child so much. I'm just asking-how much does Klaus love you?"

"He loves me alot." I answered meekly, curious where Damon was going with this.

"I don't know if this is going to work, but here goes nothing." Damon grabbed both my arms and stared into my eyes. "You're going to take a sip of your root beer, silently, get off the bar stool and follow me out the door. You're not going to scream, run away, or be scared. Instead you're going to take my hand and obey what I tell you. You won't argue or alarm anyone into thinking I'm kidnapping you. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, Damon." I turned back and took a sip of my root beer, sliding off the bar stool. I waited patiently for Damon to lead the way before I followed after him, taking his hand. I didn't say a word. "Damon?"

"What?"

"I didn't pay for my meal."

"It's okay. Ric is gonna pay for it." Damon opened the passenger side of his car before glancing around, guiding me into the backseat. He flipped open his phone, calling Stefan. "Hey brother. I'm headed to the house. Listen, I got Mikah. Compel Donovan a story about Mikah running off to find Kol or something. I don't want them knowing right away we have her. I can't believe it worked either. I think it has to do with her not being full vampire. See ya." Damon clicked the phone shut, and I saw him looking in on me through his rear view mirror. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." I admitted.

"You just ate an entire burger and fries." Damon rolled his eyes.

"For blood."

"Oh, well I have some blood bags at the house. Does that work for you?"

I nodded my head in approval, staring at the window. Something inside of me screamed at me to get out of the car, but for some reason I had no desire to escape.

 **A/N: I had a desire to keep going, but I felt this was a neccessary break. I decided to let some influence of the story line, but decided to sway and come up with my own. I'm sorry if this disappoints you in any way! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned, rubbing my head hard. I opened my eyes and glanced around the dirt walls surrounding me. I noticed a door with slits on it. _Am I in a freakin' castle?_ I slowly got to my feet and reached the door and groaned when I realized I was too short to see through it. "Hello?" I could hear my voice cracking. "Anyone there?" _How long have I been down here?_ I scratched my head, rubbing my arms. I noticed I was in a black button up shirt clearly too big for me and red and plaid boxers. I bit my lip, fear suddenly boiling inside as I realized I had no idea how I got here or changed. The last thing I remembered was-"DAMON! YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! LET ME OUT!" I growled.

"Awake, are we?" Damon peeked through the hole with a smirk on his face. "Morning sunshine."

"Go fuck yourself. Now, what the hell is going on?" I crossed my arms, glaring daggers at him. I could feel the anger erupt inside as I gritted my teeth.

"Watch the language. You're like 8." Damon rolled his eyes, but his annoyance was apparent.

"Why don't you make me dickwad." I stomped my foot, baring my teeth at him. Within seconds, Damon flung the door open and was in front of me, making me jump back. I didn't care who my uncles and father were, they weren't here to protect me and I knew Damon was stronger.

"Not so brave now, are you?"

"Whatever." I mumbled, digging my toe into the dirt. "Did...you didn't.."

"Relax. You changed yourself, I promise." Damon clicked the door open, locking it behind him. "I compelled you to forget the past few days."

"I'm half vampire, how can you compel me?" I dropped my arms, allowing myself to relax.

"Easy. You're still half human." He winked. Damon took a swig of his bourbon, his eyes bright. "Listen. I want to chat about your family."

"Are they okay?"

"Mikael."

I gulped, fear shaking within. "What-what about him?"

"Rebekah and Klaus both had the same reaction." Damon squinted his eyes, taking another swig. "Who is he?"

"I can't." I whimpered. I didn't care if I sounded weak...I didn't like the man at all. I had a right to be afraid of him. "I'm not allowed to talk about him."

"Fine. Want some food? Stefan is cooking." Damon asked, nonchalantly. He extended out his hand smiling and I took it. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could trust Damon with everything. He must've compelled me. I shrugged it off and allowed Damon to lead the way. We walked in the kitchen and I noticed Stefan sitting at the kitchen table, with Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric on the left side of the table. Damon sat at the head of the table and pulled out the chair to the right of him for me. I sat down, nervous at the eyes on me. "Stefan made chicken parmesan."

"Thank you Stefan." I smiled, taking my fork. "I lived in Italy for a bit."

"So you do have manners." Damon smirked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Well, my father did raise me." I muttered, growling at Damon's comment. I suddenly felt a pit in my stomach and gulped. "My father..."

"Klaus is fine." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Klaus-"

"Don't worry, Mikah. Elijah is joining us for dinner to talk." Elena reached out and put her hand on mine. "I figured having a family member here would make you feel better. We promised no harm would come to you, and he agreed to meet with us."

I felt a grin start to grow and Damon furrowed his brows, looking at me. "Why the hell are you smiling?" There was a knock on the door and Damon got up to answer it. "Elijah-oughhhh." Damon flew across the dining room and crashed into the bookshelves, groaning.

"Elijah, what the hell?" Damon croaked, slowly rising to his feet.

"I should rip you limb from limb and feed you your own kidneys." Papa stood tall, as he straightened his suit. I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist tight.

"You came." I smiled, burying my face in his side. Damon stood up, glaring at Elijah.

"I always will." Papa kissed the top of my head, turning away from Damon and looked right at Stefan. "I suppose we should talk now?

"Would you like food?" Damon asked, his tone clearly angry but civil. He motioned to the table, and I could feel Papa tense but I noticed his smile.

Papa motioned for me to return to my seat and he sat next to me, accepting the plate from Stefan.

"We wanted to talk to you about Klaus." Elena started, her tone nervous. She brushed her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. "I am so sorry about what has conspired the past few days. Please understand that we just wanted to be one step ahead of him."

"By kidnapping Mikah?" Papa's tone was harsh and annoyed, but he continued cutting his chicken and studying Elena. "I promise you had I not given you my word already, every single person in this house would be dead."

"Well, wouldn't his weakness be his daughter? Isn't that the way to Klaus?" Alaric asked, crossing his arms.

"That is where you are wrong. Mikah is not Niklaus' daughter." Papa's jaw tightened and I could feel the air tense.

"Oh bullshit. She has his attitude." Damon scoffed, glaring at me.

"Oh really? Do tell." Papa raised his brow at me, winking slightly. I let myself relax, knowing I wasn't really in trouble.

"She cursed at me, threatened me, has a hell of a temper, and oh yeah-she accidentally killed someone when I let her feed and she wolfed out."

"What the fuck?" I gasped. I gulped and turned slightly, noticing the shock on Papa's face.

"Language." Papa said, before immediately turning to Damon. "What do you mean she 'wolfed' out?"

"I mean, I let her feed on a human. Human died. It was a full moon last night and she turned into a wolf. Plain and simple."

I stared at Papa, my stomach churning and twisting. Papa simply took the handkerchief and wiped his mouth with a little smile. "Mikah is a was the first human-vampire hybrid. If what you are saying is true, then she is now a true hybrid like Niklaus." Papa held up his hand to stop me from speaking. "We'll discuss this later." Papa cleared his throat, his hand scratching the back of my neck. "Now, we will no longer discuss Mikah or the deal is off the table."

"Okay. Now, Klaus. What does he want with me?"

"He wants to perform a ritual. He would like to make his wolf side active so that both vampire and wolf would be active, making him a true hybrid."

"Like Mikah?" Jeremy asked, drinking his water.

"Yes, but Mikah is not an Original." Papa replied, a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Niklaus will the Original Hybrid, the true Hybrid. He will be invincible."

"Well, that does make things a bit of a pickle doesn't it?" Damon chuckled, chugging his bourbon.

"Would you like some bourbon, Elijah?" Stefan asked, pouring himself a drink.

"Thank you, Stefan." Papa smiled, taking another bite. I smirked watching Stefan freeze, a look of realization striking him. It was honestly about damn time someone figured it out.

"You're her father." Stefan said, gulping.

"Yes. Taking Mikah was incredibly stupid of you." Papa smirked, winking at me. "I honestly couldn't be too upset. I knew you were going to, but I thought it would take longer. I also knew you had no intentions of hurting her. If you had, it would have ended very different for you." Papa's expression turned grim, sending shivers down my spine. Instead of cowering away, I let myself lean into his side, accepting his arm around my shoulder. "Let's discuss a plan for Niklaus."


	7. Chapter 7

Hours had passed since Papa came to the Salvatore household. He sent me to a room upstairs forbidding me from eavesdropping on their conversation regarding Uncle Nik. I paced back and forth, sure that I was going to cause a hole in the floor. I bit my lip, my stomach in knots as all the possibilities ran through my brain. I glanced up and noticed the leather bound book sitting on the dresser and my interest piqued. Curiosity got the best of me and I flipped open the book, thumbing through the pages, stopping on the last page that had writing.

"Damon and I uncovered another Mikaelson secret as we researched about the Mikaelson family—anything that can help us rid Klaus and the Mikaelsons all together. Elena and I got into an argument about it. I can tell she feels guilty about Elijah and Rebekah being in this plan, but what else could we do? They will rip us apart if we kill Klaus. Then there is Mikah—she is related to the Mikaelson's somehow. We read about how the Original Hybrid will father the original dhampyr. A dhampyr is actually a hybrid but it's the only hybrid that can procreate—she was never dead, but she remains immortal. She is going to be the weapon. I'm not positive what to make of the readings and lore…"

"What are you doing?" I quickly closed the journal, spinning around and catching Papa and Stefan standing at the door. "Answer me, young lady." Papa buttoned his cufflink, his eyebrow arched.

"Uh—I—Umm…I was reading." I dropped my head.

"That was none of your business." Stefan spoke up, his voice full of authority.

"Oh really? Including the part where you talked about taking my uncle down?" I crossed my arms across my chest, regaining the fire I had. "Or about the part where Nik is my father?"

"Stefan, excuse us." Papa kept his eyes on me, and he sighed. "Mikah, come here please." He sat in a wooden chair, facing the bed.

"I don't want a spanking, Papa." I could feel the tears of frustration starting to come, as I stood straight and holding my defiance.

"I'm not going to give you a spanking as long as you remain respectful. Come here, please." Papa's gentle voice carried, and I ran into his arms sitting on his lap. I let the tears fall, burying my face into his chest.

"Is Uncle Nik actually my dad?" I whispered, comforted my Papa rubbing circles in my back. The deafening silence caused shivers down my spine, but I looked up at Papa's face—his face clean shaven, his eyes worn.

"You are my child." Papa kissed the top of my head gently before continuing. "Your mother—did I ever tell you about her?"

"My mother?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Did I ever tell you about her?"

"I don't think so."

"Your mother's name was Astrid. She had the most beautiful dark hair—it was the color of wet bark. Her eyes were blue, much like yours. She was slender, and she was quite short. She was strong-willed, noble, and she was her father's gem. Her father's name was Ansel." Papa took another breath, running his fingers through my hair. "I loved your mother. I would sneak out to see her." Papa smiled. "She was the reason for my own backside hurting at times."

"She would spank you?!" My jaw dropped, horrified at the idea of anyone spanking Papa.

"Oh no, no." Papa laughed. "Sometimes I wasn't sneaky enough and I would get caught by Mikael."

"Oh." I smiled.

"One day, your mother came to me and told me she was with child. I was terrified to be a father, but it was the best I could hope for as well. We planned to run away but then…something terrible happened. You have heard stories about your uncle, my youngest brother Henrik?" I nodded. "When he was about your age, maybe younger, a wolf ripped him apart while Niklaus and him were watching them shift one full moon. The wolves who killed Henrik was part of Ansel's and your mother's pack. So one day, Mikael reigned hell on the wolves killing all that he could destroy—except your mother. She hid in the woods behind our village, waiting for me to meet her. She was heartbroken. She went into a depression, as did my own parents. That was the time where Esther turned us into vampires, and in the midst of everything, your mother died. You were left though, and I was able to bring you up myself."

"What am I?"

"You're a dhampyr."

"What does that mean? Really?"

"It means that you are a hybrid. You're a wolf, witch, and vampire. However, your wolf genes are the strongest. Because you have not died, you are still a witch but Ayana was able to help me bind your powers and make your vampire genes active."

"How did you make me a vampire though? You were human."

Papa bit his lip, sighing. "You are linked to Niklaus. Esther discovered Astrid was with child and bound you to Niklaus. She needed an anchor for his curse. Only when your wolf gene was no longer dormant, could Niklaus create hybrids. He needs the döppleganger blood for their transition, but he also needs you. For what—I am not certain."

"Wait, we're connected?"

"You and Niklaus-yes."

"Is that why he can't dagger me?"

"It would make him daggered as well. He knows when you're in danger, and he knows your emotions. He also knows how to read your mind. You just couldn't read his because your wolf gene wasn't active."

"THAT IS CHEATING!" I growled. Wait, am I his alpha?" I grinned, causing Papa to laugh heartily.

"I would love to see that." Papa chuckled. "Quite the contrary. He is your alpha. With you, his powers as the alpha are at its strongest. He needs you. I need you to stay away from this. I need to protect you."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He held me close, rocking back and forth.

"Papa?"

"Yes."

"Are Uncle Kol and I in trouble?"

Papa raised a brow, growling a little—only to show his annoyance. "I think so. Wouldn't you agree? We'll save that for another day, huh?"

"Yes sir." I smiled, snuggling into his ribs.


End file.
